Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide various processing capabilities. For example, mobile devices may provide personal digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth.
Moreover, such devices may employ various wireless communications technologies (e.g., cellular, satellite, and/or mobile data networking technologies) to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception.
In addition, devices may be configured to operate with networks provided by particular network carriers. One or more operational parameters may be associated with each network carrier. For instance, one network carrier may specify that its mobile devices employ a certain set of operational parameters, while another network carrier may specify a different set of operational parameters. Such differences among operational parameters may even exist when the carriers employ the same wireless networking system or technology.
Typically, a device is configured for a particular carrier before they are provided or sold to its user. Such configuration may be performed, for example, by the device manufacturer. Configuring a device may involve storing operational parameters within a storage medium (such as flash memory) of the device.
Sometimes, devices that are already configured need to be reconfigured for a different carrier. This may occur for various reasons. For instance, when device inventories for a first carrier become depleted, devices configured for a second carrier may be reconfigured in order to satisfy customer demand for devices that operate with the first carrier.
Prior techniques for configuring and reconfiguring devices involve manually updating operational parameters in an individual piecemeal manner. This is unfortunately tedious and consumes excessive amounts of time.